


Somewhere in Time

by Saromoon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saromoon/pseuds/Saromoon
Summary: 4代但丁开场与尼禄战斗时失手，被教团的人逮住。教皇想诱发但丁的恶魔之力为自己的救世主做能源，但是但丁却封印了自己的恶魔之力拒不合作。于是教皇就想着法子要他释放恶魔天性，就想用调教但丁肉体的方式来解除他的戒备，但是一直没有成功……最后走投无路的教团就找上了尼禄…





	1. Somewhere in Time

**Author's Note:**

> 纯自嗨YY爽文，里番向。对，这就是个里番。里番你懂吧？里番，就是……就是就是本子。
> 
> 因为一直觊觎4蛋的美貌好多年……但是我又没有4叔的本子。所以我只能自己动手丰衣足食。
> 
> 我不是妮可姐，我不会Drive。所以我就写了个脑洞，拿了个小滑板车玩着爽爽。

【4ND】Somewhere in Time(1)

纯自嗨YY爽文，里番向。对，这就是个里番。里番你懂吧？里番，就是……就是就是本子。  
因为一直觊觎4蛋的美貌好多年……但是我又没有4叔的本子。所以我只能自己动手丰衣足食。  
我不是妮可姐，我不会Drive。所以我就写了个脑洞，拿了个小滑板车玩着爽爽。

【预警】本文和我之前写过的所有DMC系列同人毫无关联，人设也完全不同，请不要联想，联想的话……我其他世界线里面的男主就要崩了……  
【大致内容】4代但丁开场与尼禄战斗时失手，被教团的人逮住。教皇想诱发但丁的恶魔之力为自己的救世主做能源，但是但丁却封印了自己的恶魔之力拒不合作。于是教皇就想着法子要他释放恶魔天性，就想用调教但丁肉体的方式来解除他的戒备，但是一直没有成功……最后走投无路的教团就找上了尼禄……  
【脑洞借鉴出处】脑洞源于微博二小苏太太的教团mob但，我就借用了一下那个背景设定~本文只有ND，没有mob。  
【另】发在乐乎的内容是洁版，完整版我会送链接，阅读全文的时候你们会注意到我在哪儿插完整版的链接的。  
【最后】很大可能会坑。毕竟我以前没写过。

一  
“不许接吻。”  
“什么？”尼禄站在那从未开启过的红色大门前，门后是教皇团内少数人士才知道的隐秘世界。  
“不许接吻。”一身铠甲的教团骑士再次告诫他。  
“为什么？”银发少年似乎觉得这话很可笑。  
“因为恶魔会从你的嘴里、从你的呼吸中夺走你的生命和灵魂。你定力不够的话，最好也不要与他交谈，因为恶魔的低语最能蛊惑人心，他会迷乱你的神志。”  
“来都来了……现在说这个会不会太迟？”  
“这是命令。希望阁下谨记。你要与之交媾，允许你触碰、抚摸，允许你抽打甚至鞭打……教团不会禁止你在恶魔身上动用怎样的手段——事实上你对他怎么着都不算过分。但你要记住，这儿不允许接吻。”  
“行了，我记得了。”

单独辟出的秘密“忏悔室”其实是一个小型的议会厅，五彩斑斓的窗花上画的不是圣子降临，没有十二门徒，却全是《十日谈》的插画。  
尼禄属于那种对教条性的书本没有太多兴趣的人，但是对《十日谈》[1]里一些咸湿的段落却颇有研究——他对它的熟悉就像你我都背不出几首莎士比亚十四行诗，却往往能够精确定位《泰坦尼克号》里杰克给露丝绘制肖像的场景在几分几秒，经典的手擦车窗玻璃的镜头在哪处哪段一样——他眼角一扫就知道那窗花上妖精打架的画面是出自《十日谈》的哪段。  
食色性也，看来无论是七老八十的教皇本人，还是到了青春期的少男少女——解决的途经大概除了看古今各色各样的小黄书和色情杂志、念经祷告恳求神让自己躲开此劫之外，还能拘一个恶魔来玩玩，一面把他关起来狠操，一面宽慰自己这是在与邪恶做斗争，行光明正大之事。

这倒是尼禄头一遭被带到教皇的秘密集会厅，他对这儿如此大胆荒诞的布置并不怎么惊讶——总会有那么一个所在的，自古以来，各国各地，从薄伽丘的那个年代开始，财大势大的教会里就滋养了不少黑暗和罪恶。从他加入教团以来，各方面的风言风语都已经向他暗示过她们所在的这个团体里有不少堕落的事件。

然而他不在意这些。教皇本人是邪恶昭彰也好，荒淫无度也罢，那些都与他无关。  
十分钟前他来的时候完全不知道是要干这种事——“教皇说那个恶魔很难驯服……所以请尼禄过来帮忙……处理那个恶魔。”  
他准备好了枪械，他把他的剑磨得发亮，然而来到大门口的时候守门的骑士却彬彬有礼地告诉他说——你现在用不着这个，你要干的事是进门去与那个恶魔……  
“交媾”。  
——他们教团内部的人就是这样驯服恶魔的？  
尼禄说他不想干。  
“不想干？”  
实际上他想起那天看到红衣刺客时那张俊美惊人的脸……那张脸在望向他的时候，冰蓝的眼睛里居然闪过一丝奇异的神色，刹那间的失神——尼禄分明感觉到那男子片刻的犹豫——眨眼间那红衣的漂亮恶魔就被两个银骑士和雷兽暗算，打晕在地。

不想。  
是的。  
再去见那个被自己亲手打败的男子……或者恶魔……看他饱受折磨——其难受程度不亚于看着一只原本漂亮的雪狮猎豹之类的稀罕动物当着自己面被残忍杀死。  
虽然与那个红衣的恶魔只有片刻的相遇，可是他已经开始为那样美丽的事物被如此迫害而感到有点惋惜。

“不愿去的话，那教皇可能会用别的办法了。”银骑士说，“明天或许会抓几只火狗，要么弄两只雷兽来……”  
“真要这么做吗？”  
“对恶魔的话，只能这样了……整个教团里连你这个曾经与他战个平手的人都拿那个男人没辙，我们就只好试试用怪物。”  
“……”

最后他站在这里。  
华丽的重重帷幔下，银发男人被结结实实地缚在大床上。  
室内的光线昏暗、暧昧，却足以恰好照见那男人形体轮廓。  
几天前尼禄看见他时，他还是一副生龙活虎地模样，在自己面前腾挪跳跃，眼角带笑，敏捷得像是一只羚羊。  
这会儿他像是个战败的狮子，沉重地倒在那儿，懒懒仰起头，恰好看见了他。

那中年男人笑了，笑容还是从前英俊不凡的样子，只是更添了几分嘲讽：“我真没想到会在这儿看见你，漂亮的小天使。”  
“我也没想过会在这儿看到你。”尼禄淡淡地说，走到了床沿。  
“这么可爱的孩子却跟着这群满肚子男盗女娼的家伙学坏了——叔叔很失望啊。”男人似真似假地抱怨道。  
“我不是跟他们学坏——”尼禄缓缓地俯身下去，双臂撑在那恶魔男子的头边，对方尽力仰着头看他，“我是从来都跟他们一样。”

“别跟他废话了，尼禄——”教皇低低的咆哮隔着纱帐传来，“干他！”  
“原谅我第一次，没什么经验。”尼禄淡淡地说，“如果让你失望……”  
“就请多包涵——”  
他一把抓住了那男人浓密柔软的银发，把男人背朝着自己直直地从床上揪起，手中的人发出吃痛的一声惊呼：  
刚才那话是对教皇说的，可是这会儿他淡粉色的唇却凑在男人的耳边。  
半恶魔的男人抿着唇，发出毫不在意的哼声，似乎还嫌弃他不够粗暴。

尼禄没有再说话，也没有感觉被激怒什么的，虽然那男的态度显得很挑衅，可是他这种暴脾气居然奇迹般地把他忍下了。此刻他只觉得手中的发丝好像是上好的丝缎，被迫提到亮处的蜜色肌肤在灯光下闪烁着珍珠般柔和的光。  
——很美。肌肉的线条很完美，随着呼吸起伏的胸膛的节奏也很美，带着些微泪花的挑衅的眼神也真不错……  
不错，看着还算享受。  
他低下头，鼻尖轻嗅着男人肌肤上的气息——颈窝，肩背……隔得那么近，男人肌肤上的热度几乎晕染到他的脸上。那男的此刻竟然有些许的挣扎，尼禄冰凉的呼吸扫过的地方有些轻微的颤栗。

“像个小狗儿一样到处嗅很有意思？嗯？”那男人的呼吸有点儿急促，带着促狭的笑意，“是不是不会？”  
“这种事又不用人教。”尼禄说着就把他一把甩到了床上去。

那男人几乎没有来得及发出一声就被他猛按在了枕头里，连呼吸都被窒住。尼禄飞快地解开自己的裤子，那话儿早就兴奋得不行，这会儿就是蓄势待发。  
进入那男的几乎没什么困难，后穴里早已涂好了润滑的香膏，但是制服他却花了尼禄不少的力气——哪怕尼禄一向自诩怪力，在那男人愤怒的低吼和咒骂中压制住他不断扭动的身子也是一件极难的事。  
“你最好别做这种事！小子！”那男人转过头，眼中尽是愤怒的阴云，“今后你的后悔是无穷无尽的！”  
“这话等你活过今夜再说。”尼禄的膝盖狠狠地压住男人的腰椎，痛得他又大叫一声。  
他们又厮打起来——单方面的，因为男人的双手被缚住了不能动，只能拼命挣扎企图躲开尼禄的压制。但是尼禄的蛮力非同一般，加上年轻气盛，此刻他完全是拼尽所有的耐性和力气跟对方耗上了……  
最后他骑在了对方腰上，单手狠狠扼住了对方的脖子，他自己也是气喘吁吁……趁那男人还没断气前他松了手，摁住了对方的后脑勺。然而不管他此刻有多么狼狈，那男人看起来总算比他更加糟糕——他身上都是被他那粗糙尖利的鬼手抓出的伤痕，连转头骂他的机会都没了。  
男人身上青青紫紫的淤块和撕裂翻卷的皮肉在以肉眼可见的速度飞快消失。  
尼禄的眼神变得锐利而凶狠，有了些许狂热的感觉——方才那一番肉搏战让他浑身上下的细胞都活跃起来，脑子里似乎有什么尖锐高亢的声音在大声嘶喊——杀戮、快意、侵占、掠夺……他有无穷无尽的力量，他似乎从未有现在这样的冲动！他要……  
男人一生闷哼，被他粗暴的撞击弄疼了，他不管不顾，胸中有些难言的失控的报复性的快意。尼禄眯着眼睛，揪住男人浓密柔软的银色发丝，把他再度提起来，低头狠狠咬在了他肩上。  
鲜红的血珠子渗了出来，点点滴滴像是细碎的珠玉。  
男人的呼吸急促极了。  
但那血滴被尼禄慢慢舔干净后他就发现，方才被他的尖牙咬破的地方肌肤依然光洁，仿如不曾受损。  
“什么伤疤都不会留下，啊？”他的声音因为自己的动作而断断续续，“真是方便的体质……”

男人被他拿在手上，无话可说，偶尔从他口中泄出一两声支离破碎的呻吟，似痛楚，又似愉悦，竟然叫人一时分不清他的情绪。尼禄听到这恶魔的呻吟，只觉得浑身发烫，隆隆剧跳的声音仿佛是心脏都要跳出胸腔，低头瞧见身下人淡蓝的眼眸含烟带雾，嘴角似笑非笑地看着他，脑子里更是迷乱，身下动作却是不停。

“尼禄，干他！狠狠干他！”教皇的声音隔着帷幔传过来，“把他朝向我！”  
他抓住那男的，迫使他不得不望向教皇的方向。他另一只手锁住男人的胸膛，还轻轻划拨着挺立的乳头。  
这时候教皇才掏出他那粒小指头一样的玩意儿，使劲撸动：“操他呀，尼禄……用力！”他声音嘶嘶的像是吐着信子的蛇。撸不了几下，就全部泄在了他自己的长袍上。

尼禄的心情一下子糟糕至极，草草动了两下，自己也交待了。  
他伏在那恶魔男子结实的、曲线优美的背上喘息，像是个刚刚驯服了烈马的牛仔。片刻后，他才面无表情地抬起头，推开了那男人。

他很快整理好了衣裳，拾起自己扔在地上的外套，往肩上一搭。转身向门口走去。

“等等，尼禄——”教皇嘶哑着嗓子说，“明天——还要来，你知道么？”

尼禄抿了抿嘴，最后冷哼一声：“你不让他歇一歇，至少也让我歇歇吧？我已经没什么存货可以供给这个恶魔了。”

……

他终于走出了命运城堡。  
城堡外月色苍白如雪。

他深吸了一口气，冰凉清冷的空气仿佛透过肺腑渗入他那狂躁的血脉，渐渐沁入他全身。  
一种前所未有的空虚与疲乏席卷了他全身。他忽然觉得很累……方才的事他不愿去想，光怪陆离的房间，男子优美有力的肉体……他不愿去想自己到底干了什么，他只知道他为教团已经干了不少黑活脏活，但没有哪一件像今天这样让他如此不好受。他只想尽早回到家中，好好洗个澡，把自己扔到床上，然后一觉醒来，这一切都是一个荒诞可笑的梦。梦里那男人或许还是像初见时的火鸟一样，光彩夺目，动人心魄，在教团的骑士染指他之前就已经躲闪到遥不可及的地方，对他狡黠一笑。

[1]《十日谈》意大利近代评论家桑克提斯曾把《十日谈》与但丁的《神曲》并列，称之为“人曲”。内容是在瘟疫横行的年代，10个年轻人一边躲避瘟疫，一边在10天里讲了10个故事。故事内容五花八门，有的平庸，有的有趣，也有非常大胆奔放反禁欲主义的内容，非常“咸湿”——咸湿的评价不是我说的，是黄永玉老先生在《沿着塞纳河到翡冷翠》这本散文画集里面调侃的。


	2. Somewhere in Time

“尼禄，你看起来精神很不好的样子。”姬莉叶细细的声音在他耳边响起。  
街上充斥着孩童们玩耍嬉戏的欢声笑语，眼前有许多鲜花布满的窗台，蔓延爬地的葡萄藤——自己赫然是站在阳光洒满的Fortuna大街上！  
“太阳太大啦，姬莉叶，”尼禄嘀咕道，“我被晒得有些头晕眼花。”  
卖花的小车从他身边经过，大片大片的鲜花跃入眼帘。他几乎是条件反射地侧过脸去，那盛放的美丽鲜花总让他想起那个男人，阳光下肆意张扬的笑容，洁白整齐的牙齿，艳光逼人的容颜……  
明明是恶魔，为何生得这么好看？或许只有当恶魔拥有了这世间最完美漂亮的皮囊时，才会更方便地蛊惑人心？

“尼禄……”姬莉叶纤细冰凉的手牵起他的手掌，“这个送给你，喜欢吗？”  
抬头看时，他发觉姬莉叶的另一只纤细洁白的手指间，轻轻挟着一朵艳红的玫瑰。

……

“又是你啊，kid……”那个双手反剪被缚着的恶魔看到他时，低声咕哝着，“又来给我‘打针’？”  
“打针？”尼禄那年轻稚嫩的脑瓜子半天都没有反应过来恶魔在讲什么低级笑话。  
“啊，不是‘打针’，或许仅仅就是简简单单的‘皮下注射’。”那个有着漂亮的人类躯壳的男人抬起头，嘴角的笑颇为不怀好意，“你又短又快岂不就是在给我搞皮下注射么？”  
尼禄再才明白过来人家是在嘲讽他。  
但他对此经验不足——是说跟人打嘴仗的经验。  
男人瞧出来这点了，他那笑得太过开怀，咧开的嘴里露出整齐的白牙。尼禄的反应则是一拳头挥过去要把他满嘴的牙打碎。  
“尼禄——！”教皇在帷幕后低吼，“不要弄伤他的脸！”

尼禄及时收住了拳头，半途却改拳为掌，响亮地掴在那男人脸上。  
男人被他一掌打得倒了下去，却还在笑。  
“看来是我没伺候好你……我真不明白，你都这样了，”他蹲下身来，眯着眼睛，用同样轻蔑的声音问他，“怎么还不爆种？释放你的魔人，来和我们打一场……你或许还能逃出生天。”  
那男的挣扎着抬起头，居然还俏皮地朝他眨了眨眼：“真魔人这么隐私的东西，哪里是随随便便就能给你们凡夫俗子看的？”  
“啪！”又一记耳光，重重抽在男人的右脸上。  
“你除了打人耳光之外就不会别的出气法子了是不是？”男人冲他龇牙，“别老打我右脸啊，来，左脸也来一下。”  
尼禄很无语地掉转头，暗暗叹了口气——他右手是恶魔之腕，真要一巴掌扇下去，恐怕就不是把这男的打破相的问题了，也许这一耳光下去他整个脑袋瓜都能给打开瓤来。  
“够了，尼禄。”教皇低沉的声音从帘幕后传来，“别跟他废话，上他！”

尼禄几乎都不用教皇多说，他已经朝那男人身上猛扑了过去。  
男人的身体依然挣扎着，尼禄感觉到那男人浑身肌肉紧绷着的抗拒，但这次尼禄有了经验，与他纠缠对抗的时候就多了些技巧和耐性，不管男人再怎么挣扎他都如同吸附在他身上的水蛭一般死缠不休——他的腿死死缠住那男人的腰，任他怎么扭摆挣扎都不松开；胳膊凶狠地勒住他汗津津的胸膛玩命收紧——就像预备吞吃猎物的蟒蛇一样将那恶魔渐渐收紧，臂弯里感觉得到那恶魔被紧紧束缚着的肌肉，和那隆隆的心跳、渐弱的呼吸……  
漫长的时间过后，那男人喉咙里发出似窒息、似呻吟的轻微一叹，终于脱力地被他按倒在了床帐后……  
虽然自知力不如他已经放弃抵抗，但恶魔男人在尼禄强行进入他身体时他也不愿配合，甚至还低声咒骂着一些词儿，尼禄贴近了他才隐约分辨出男人在喃喃骂道“臭小鬼”“又打针”“皮下注射”之类的东西……如此贱格的举动又惹得年轻的小伙怒火中烧——他掐住男人的腰，一口咬住自己唇齿能碰到的任何地方——把那男人的肌肤咬得皮开肉绽，恨不能直接撕下几块连着筋脉的血肉才好；男人吃痛地轻呼、痉挛，他依然凶狠地劈开他的身体，把那男人当做是砧板上任他宰杀的鱼——与其说是在做爱，倒不如说他是在入侵、在厮杀，他此刻可能真的只想着这肉刃能化作刀戟把这男人捅个肠穿肚烂……

他的舌尖尝到了血腥味……  
这男的怎么还在笑？！  
哪怕是在这种情况下他居然还笑得出来——他不仅会用牙齿笑，还会用风情万种的眼神笑，还会用他那结实饱满的胸膛笑、还会用纤细有力的腰肢笑，还会用修长优美的腿笑……他此时此刻只想着恨不能把他撕烂了一块一块吞吃入腹……  
蹂躏他，把这满眼笑意的男的折磨得疲惫憔悴、缴械投降——想必会很有成就感。不管是为了什么——是为了引爆他的魔人吸收他的魔力，或者是纯粹为了折磨而折磨，或者，只是为了……证明自己能征服一个恶魔……

肉感的刺激、鲜血淋漓的畅快、暴力的宣泄——这些都让他嗨翻大脑，畅爽无比，很快他就忘了四下的环境，忘了自己来此的初衷，甚至连自己在哪儿都已忘情。只知道眼下在这恶魔身上疯狂的宣泄带给他极大的满足——哪怕这时候他压根都分不清到底自己和那男人谁更像恶魔，谁更像禽兽……

“好凶啊~原来这小狗还会咬人呢！”在被尼禄折腾得四肢百骸处处伤痕之后，那男人还在笑，“还有点儿小疼。”  
他可能是真的疼，也可能是假的——尼禄苍白着脸看着自己落在男人大腿上一片冰凉凉白花花的痕迹，那男人曲线优美的身躯上下遍布的红肿指印抓痕和青的紫的淤青……  
很快，那累累伤痕就消失了。  
——什么都不能留下。  
——无论是肮脏污秽的羞辱，还是暴力的印记，都没有留下痕迹——这男人好像就是不会被任何东西伤到！  
尼禄感觉自己就算是把他给干了上千次，这男人还能昂起头来，用嘲笑小狗一样狡黠又傲慢的眼神嘲笑他，像讥笑所有教团余众一样讥笑他。

那一瞬间他脑子宕机了几秒——难道这世上就没什么能折辱这个男人？无论是肉体上还是精神上给他多么大的打击多么深重的折磨，他都浑然不放在心上。

……

“嘶——！”  
接过姬莉叶给的玫瑰花的时候，他居然不小心让花枝上的尖刺扎到了自己的手指。  
鲜红的血滴滴落。  
“尼禄！”姬莉叶惊呼，“小心啊！”  
好心的女孩连忙抓住他的手拉他到喷泉边帮他冲洗，可是还没走到那儿尼禄的手已经愈合了。  
“哼，原来我这样的人，流出来的血也是鲜红的么？”尼禄冷不丁说道。  
“为什么说这种话啊，尼禄？”姬莉叶小声嗔怪，“又不是恶魔，血怎么不是红的呢？”

他顿时心烦意乱。

……

“你叫但丁，是不是？”  
刚刚还伏在枕间窃笑的男人那发颤的肌肉僵了一下。  
“红衣银发，使着常人都抡不动的大剑……嘴巴还这么臭，脾气还这么倔，还是恶魔体质，你肯定是但丁无疑了。”尼禄冷冷地说，“我还以为传说中斯巴达之子有什么神通广大，原来长得和寻常人一样，干起来跟普通人也是一模一样……”  
他抓起但丁的头发：“就算被教会囚起来当做禁脔，也没有发飙的本事——”  
“小子，这话你怎么胆敢说得出口？”但丁被他扯起来时淡粉色的嘴唇微微翘起，眼中光芒闪烁，活像一只机灵的猫，“你能对我干这种事，你自己比恶魔也不遑多让吧？”  
“住口！”尼禄还想抽他耳光，但这会儿他实在是很疲惫，提不起那个力气，只能把但丁慢慢放下。

“你为什么要这样对我？”但丁盯着他，冰蓝的眼睛仿佛已洞穿他心中每一角落，“长得这么一张漂亮干净的天使面孔，讲话又这么放肆、骄傲……怎么会心甘情愿来做这种事？”  
因为我不来的话，他们就要拿几只雷兽或者火狗来轮了你！  
——尼禄在心里咆哮。

“……我一直以来都是给教团干各种脏活的。这件事本身就是个肮脏下流的任务，所以我干活的方式也很下流。”尼禄冷冰冰地说，“别费心思在这儿挑拨离间了。也别想什么有长着天使脸蛋天使心的漂亮男孩能救你——在Fortuna，教皇就是救世主，教团就是一切。要么你向我们投诚，要么你死在我们手上。”  
男人潇洒地一仰头，看着他柔声说：“那我情愿死在你手上。”  
虽然尼禄很不愿理他，但是又忍不住疑问：“为什么？”  
“因为你好看，你可爱，讲话又这么有趣动人——死在你手上也比死在那糟老头子手上强！”男人把头埋在他膝上，呢喃道。

这回他没再迟疑了，干脆利落地给了但丁一耳光，响声清脆地晃荡在空旷的房间里。  
……

 

教堂里的人正在唱诗，色彩斑斓的玫瑰窗花玻璃使得室内的光线更加昏暗，催人入睡。  
长椅上的男孩坐没坐相，一条手臂懒洋洋地摊开放在椅背上，戴得严严实实的耳机里放着与现场庄严的气氛完全不合的重金属乐曲。他生着一头漂亮的银发，水晶灯的照耀下那银白柔软的发丝灿然生辉。  
男孩的脸上完全没有教堂里其他众人的那种庄重肃穆的神色，相反，他水蓝的眸子里写满了对仪式的不耐烦。

“听说教皇的身体快要恢复啦？”他身边一个栗色头发的女孩子柔声问他。  
“那老家伙身子还算‘硬’。”尼禄漫不经心地说。  
是啊，还算“硬”，可惜是个天阉——只能靠看别人寻欢作乐来汲取一些趣味。尼禄每次干那事的时候看到帐子后那老东西布满褶皱的、宛如树皮的双眼凸出来时都觉得头皮发麻。

“尼禄，”栗色头发女孩轻声呼唤他，“你倒是对仪式认真一点啊。”  
“哼。”银发的小伙子不说话，只是往那排着队领圣餐的人投去淡淡一瞥，又迅速收回了目光。

洁白柔软的眼睫轻轻垂下，遮住了他那心事重重的双眼。  
朦胧迷离的视线里，依稀看见那重重帷幔之下的身影，那男人精壮结实的躯干、优美到极致的身体线条、那张妖冶迷人的脸庞上勾魂摄魄的眼睛……晕染得嫣红的脸颊……

妈的——他真心不愿去想这种事！  
教堂里不该想这些事儿——这也太不合适了。或许他该去忏悔室好好反省一下自己的罪过，把他那些肮脏的想法好好洗刷干净。

那家伙在他身下低低的呻吟，媚眼迷蒙……他疼不疼？或者……那低吟浅唱的欷歔之声并非出于疼痛？  
那声音可真好听，支离破碎的吐息，却远胜过任何天籁之音，总能撩得他心弦大动。  
可那种时候他却顾不上这些，那种情形下也由不得他在乎不在乎，反正那不过是被人摆弄的一块肉，反正他自己也差不多是被人摆弄的一个木偶。机械行事罢了，操就是操，干就是干，这种事情天上地下任何飞禽走兽和人类也没什么太大不同……

他本不愿去想他，这几天他都想方设法推脱没有再去那个鬼地方。  
可是，梦里……梦里他倒是没少见他。而且关键是那时候他俩很亲密……虽然每次醒来后都不记得梦的内容，但是残余在胸口的甜蜜快乐的感觉却令他无端脸红发烫。  
这可耻的快乐——正常人怎么会因为拥抱恶魔感觉到快乐呢？

难道这就是上了恶魔的代价——在肉体接触恶魔的同时，他自身也沦陷于恶魔肉欲的陷阱之中了？

台上教皇还在那儿干巴巴地念他那念了不知道几百年的教义——啊，斯巴达，伟大的斯巴达，英雄斯巴达，在黑暗混沌的年代就挺身而出守护了人类，在人间留下他无数美好光明的传说……  
以前他对这套陈词滥调就没什么兴趣。如今更是唾弃。  
——如若这世上真的有斯巴达那样的魔神，魔剑教团的人为何还把他们奉为神明的后代这样糟践？不是为他加冕，不是为他授勋，不是把他供奉在神坛——反而是把他幽禁起来，独个儿偷摸着欣赏惊世美色，沉沦于他肉体的香艳，顺带还预备着把他一身的魔力拿去做养料？

真是够了！

“尼禄，你要去哪儿？”姬莉叶看见他忽然挺身站起，就问他。  
“回去睡觉。”尼禄说，“养养精神，晚上我还有事要办。”  
“嗯，尼禄，你的事棘手吗？要不要我告诉克雷多……”姬莉叶担忧地望着他。  
“不用。”他正准备离去，忽然又对姬莉叶弯下腰去，“姬莉叶，今晚你回家就把门窗关好，不管谁来敲门就假装不在。午夜过后我会回来。如果教团的人问起今夜的事，你就说……我一直和你在一起……”  
“……”姬莉叶惊讶地看着他，虽然不明所以，可是这位善良的姑娘一直信任着他，就用力地点了点头。  
“我说的这些，你谁也不要说。”  
“嗯。”  
“克雷多也不能说，明白吗？”  
“嗯！”

三

已经是夜晚。  
他身手敏捷地翻上命运城堡的阳台，通过那幽暗曲折的回廊慢慢摸索到了那红色的秘门。  
真够庆幸……他来的这几次早已摸清楚的路线，而那些穿着重重铠甲的骑士们又行动迟缓，视听都受到铠甲的障碍，很容易被他躲过去。

大门在他背后轻轻合上。  
月色透过巨大的哥特式玻璃窗照进来，帷幔高高卷起，银发的半恶魔似乎还在床上酣睡。

尼禄轻手轻脚地走过去，看见那月色轻纱一般罩着的躯体，看着那安宁而疲惫的脸……或许在他看不到的这段时间里，但丁又吃了很多苦，受了很多折腾。  
他的手指轻轻触到那男人细碎的银发，轻柔地抚摸——远比他之前任何一次他们肌肤相亲的时刻更加温柔。

但丁还是醒了。  
醒来的他可能也分不清眼前的尼禄是真是幻。因为尼禄坐在他床边，安安静静地，也没有疯了一样冲上来咬他也没有甩他大耳刮子，面色平静如水——这也太反常了。  
“Kid?”但丁模模糊糊地说，“你来做什么？”  
尼禄低下头，苍白的月光下，少年人的肌肤如同细腻的羊脂白玉，湛蓝如水晶的眼睛盯着他，然后又勾起他的头颅，凑上去——吻了但丁柔软的薄薄的嘴唇。  
那感觉像是含着一片带着露水的玫瑰花瓣。

“……”但丁呆了半晌，越发不能确定自己是不是在做梦了。

尼禄的吻很温柔，却密密绵绵，和之前疯狂得近乎啃咬的深吻完全不一样。那时候的尼禄如火灼热，却不可思议地透着一股残忍而冰冷的气息，连吻都带着死亡一般的窒息感。  
“你在梦游么？”但丁忍不住问道。  
回答他的是更深更沉醉的吻和更柔软的拥抱。  
但丁最后吐了一口气，还是卸下了防备，开始投入地回吻他。

“——！！！”  
猝不及防的一剑！  
但丁不可思议地看着自己被洞穿的心口——那儿插着一把沉重、华丽的大剑。  
尼禄红着眼睛，拧紧了绯红皇后的把手：“再见……”

“你……？”但丁还未从震惊和痛苦中缓过神来似的，使劲看着他。  
“让一切结束吧！”尼禄咬着牙说，“别了，但丁。”  
他拿起湛蓝玫瑰，用魔力灌满的子弹对着那家伙的头颅开了三枪。  
但丁应声倒下。  
绯红女皇能量充满，刹那间带火的利刃就撕碎了那男人的胸膛！

这样还不死就不像话了……地狱里的蟑螂都不会有这么顽强的生命力。

他麻木地站在床边，看着那鲜血淋漓的尸体……  
没了，一切都没了。  
无论是惨不忍睹的地狱里色相肉身的狂欢，还是他那甜蜜的诱惑——都结束了。

这世上再也没有哪个教皇、教团能打着虚伪的名义去狩猎他、利用他，也不会再有任何苦痛屈辱去折磨他。  
都结束了。

这样悄无声息地神秘死去，总比一辈子被人囚在这儿当奴隶要好得多。

他都不知道自己是怎么走回家的，只知道这一路自己失魂落魄，心里好像被挖了好大一块。空缺的地方能灌进冷冷的风，又冷，又痛。  
温暖的躯体，玫瑰般绽放的笑颜，昨夜还拥在他怀中……

为什么不解救他，和他一起走？他想过——他有想过，但是以他和但丁那样扭曲恶劣的关系，以但丁那样的傲气和倔强，他觉得但丁百分百不可能跟他走。他们都那样了，换了尼禄自己处在但丁那地方，宁愿死了都不肯接受一个羞辱自己的仇人的帮助……  
他能不能想其他的法子救他？他想过，脑子都想破了也想不出个所以然来——那鬼地方有人日夜看守，那些人日夜不歇不忘给但丁强灌下一日三餐的圣水使得这恶魔的体质绝对虚弱，就算是想要恢复，也必须要有十天半月的时间——可是上哪儿去找这样的时间给他养伤？又怎么把他带出这个与世隔绝的小岛？尼禄自己在教团又没什么交际，这种时候又不会像传奇故事里面那样随处跳出来一个帮他里应外合的好基友……连最亲近的克雷多都不行——克雷多那人善恶分明，嫉恶如仇，还是个教皇的疯狂追随者，怎么可能帮他？  
所有路都被逼的无路可走的时候，那一场体面的送别就成了最后的选择。

不知是不是他的幻觉……自从但丁刺杀教皇的那一天开始……他总觉得后背好像有灼热的视线——好像有什么人，一直在某个地方，遥远地、安静地看着他。  
这种感觉又来了。

当他终于回到自己家中，把自己锁在房里，疯狂地、愤怒地捶打着桌子，怒到泪花都忍不住溢出之后……发泄完怒火地他最后疲惫地趴在了飘窗上。  
他感觉到好像有一只带着温热的淡淡的玫瑰芳香的手掌，轻轻抚过他泪痕未干的脸庞。

可是他恍惚间惊起时，却只看见大敞着的窗台上，只有轻柔的窗纱在银白月色中飞舞。


	3. Somewhere in Time（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄发现他之前杀的恶魔男人没死，顿时惊了

四

什么都没了。  
无论是妖冶明艳宛如玫瑰的美色，还是令人心生颤栗的令人惊叹的恶魔的武力与气魄。  
那曾经照耀他视野的一抹光彩夺目的亮色，那生生击碎了他十几年来固守着的壁垒的狂浪不羁的精神——  
再也不在。  
最可恨、最可耻、最卑劣的一点是——这么美的人，是折损在自己手上的。

他真的连下地狱都不配——恶魔如果真的待在地狱的话，他都没脸去见他。

但是日子还得照样过，哪怕这日复一日都把自己熬成了一副只会机械动作的僵尸。  
奇怪的是，教团那儿并未有什么特大消息爆出，就连一丝一毫的流言都没有。  
照理说，突然发生这么可怕的暗杀事件，教会应该会紧急调遣得力干将来调查搜捕的。  
难道说——囚禁恶魔所干的那些事就连教会自己也知道不光彩，所以这次他们想把这事干脆遮掩下去，绝口不提？

尼禄胡思乱想了一阵，但是一想到教会的事儿就令他很恶心，他很快就懒得去想了。比起教会里那些沆瀣一气的渣滓，他更愿意在闭目养神时去想想那红衣恶魔璀璨动人的笑颜。  
从那光怪陆离的玫瑰窗花天花板一跃而入的恶魔，张开双臂宛如打开优美的翅膀，正在扑入他的怀中……

“尼禄，我们到了。”银骑士对他说。  
新的门。  
暗黑的门上有着紫色的暗纹，听那隆隆的拉门声中间杂着铰链转动的吱吱嘎嘎声，想必这道门十分沉重，以寻常之力也难以打破。  
这门后又有什么机密东西？

尼禄的脚踩在柔软的羊毛毯上，这儿很空，很大，但是室内的空气温暖而舒适，光线也很明亮。  
这儿的房间几乎没有什么装饰，周围四壁本该是墙壁的地方都被巨大的镜面替代了。尼禄走在中间，感觉四面八方有形形色色的自己对自己投来奇怪的目光。

大厅的中央有一个巨大的十字架。  
一个浑身赤裸的男人被缚在十字架上。  
男人的身上肌肉匀称优美，在灯光下肌肤的色泽宛如珍珠一样柔和，银色的头发挡住了他大半英俊的脸庞。

“但丁？！”尼禄惊诧得差点去揉自己的眼睛——他见鬼了吗？  
但丁微微抬起头，似乎听到了他的呼唤。  
——他没死吗？！他一剑刺穿了这恶魔的心脏——这样那男的还不死吗？！

“尼禄，去解开他，放他下来。”教皇苍老的声音从玻璃后面传来。  
“不……我不能……”尼禄惨白着脸看着但丁，浑身都僵了，甚至都忘了转头去看看教皇的声音是从哪面镜子后面传来的。  
“不用担心——我们这回直接给他注射了圣水，他使不上力气。”教皇的声音在这个房间里被放得无比大，“去把他解开。”

尼禄跟梦游似的走到那赤裸的男人面前，伸手解开了束缚男人的绳索。  
男人直直掉入他怀里。沉甸甸的，尼禄感觉自己能被这重量直接拖入地狱。  
他的手胡乱地摸索怀中的男人——脸、口鼻——还有呼吸，肩背，肌肉——被他瞎摸的时候还会反射性地颤动，胸膛——心跳还在……  
——这他妈的居然真的是活人！

“恶魔啊……”尼禄喃喃说，“你他妈的是永生不死的吗？”  
恶魔在他怀里吃吃笑，笑得都发抖了。  
尼禄恍恍惚惚地站在那里，视线也是模糊一片，他感觉自己好像在一个漫长的梦境里。

那恶魔的双臂轻轻环住了他的腰，脸贴过来，埋在……该死，埋在他的小腹下方，位置挺微妙。随着那恶魔的笑声，温热的呼吸透过薄薄的布料传过来，激得他浑身一颤，温暖的电流随着脊柱蹿入了脑髓。  
恶魔还咬开了他的裤子拉链，微微抬起头，斜眼瞧他：“看到我难道不高兴，Kid？难道你一点都不喜欢看见我？”  
尼禄浑身的肌肉都在发颤，紧紧闭上了双眼。

“你到底是怎么回事？”但丁把他的裤子给拉了下来，再把他的人也给拉了下来，“你干了我那么多次，怎么每次我都觉得你才是被强暴的那一个。”  
尼禄说不出话来，他跌坐在地上，那话儿软得跟泥一样，他浑身发凉——他终于渐渐意识到了眼前的但丁是真的，只有他本人才会这么妖冶放荡，毫无廉耻。  
“哎……鬼知道他们今天给我打的药物里有什么鬼配方，”但丁叹了一声，“我觉得自己的脑子有点不听使唤……”  
接着他就俯下身去，含住了尼禄的男根，轻轻舔舐。  
尼禄脑子里一片空白，傻子一样撑着自己坐在地上，眼睁睁瞧着但丁趴在自己身上做那件事。恶魔……男人……鲜活的肉体……美丽的、含笑的容颜……玫瑰一样鲜润的嘴唇……种种臆想在他脑子里一晃而过，就是凑不成一句完整的思索。他只知道呆望着那男人，痴了。

周围四壁悄然无声，墙后的人想必此刻都在聚精会神地观看。  
他眼看着自己那话儿在但丁的舔舐下缓缓变硬，硬的发烫、发痛，壮得连那上面的筋脉都分毫可见……他脑子里都是一片嗡鸣声，浑身发热，浑身的血脉都在翻滚、沸腾……灵魂都被那灵巧柔软的、湿润的舌尖送入云巅，此刻他什么都想不了。

但丁伏在他小腹上，轻轻抬头瞧着他那张迷惘失神的脸。  
这个恶魔终于露出了他那可恨可怕的一面——  
但丁狡黠一笑，露出洁白整齐的牙齿：“你真的以为我会为你做到最后吗？臭小鬼？！”  
尼禄被当头浇了一盆冷水下来，顿时惊了。

“你就自己解决吧！”但丁口气慵懒，眉梢眼角依然满含媚色，风情缱绻，“你那晚捅我那剑我现在还记着呢！你好好享受自己DIY啊~”

尼禄简直要疯了，他疯起来自己都不认得自己。他怒吼着把那男的按在身下，挤入他双腿间……又是一如既往地侵入，粗暴、疯狂，撕咬，充满了恶毒的咒骂和火药味。  
但丁在他身下大声呻吟，好像很高兴他这么搞似的：“继续啊，baby~你超棒的~！哦~我好喜欢你这粗暴的样子~！”  
他很快地泄在他但丁身上，然而他心里并不痛快，甚至难受得简直要爆炸。

他拧起但丁的头，喘息着贴近这恶魔的耳朵：“你……你他妈的怎么回事？！你死不了吗？！”他的声音愤怒、绝望——恨入骨髓。  
“哦，Kid，你该不会以为……你是第一个拿刀子捅我的人吧？”但丁被他抓着脑袋，身子被他压制住，照理说这么狼狈的样子任谁都不会显得好看，但是偏偏但丁的样子还是该死的好看，眼波流转如水，喘息声都那么诱人，“别想了，这世上除了我哥的阎魔刀，没有任何一种武器能弄死我！”  
“那我就去找阎魔刀！”尼禄咆哮，“我一定要亲手结果了你不可！”  
“别——你可舍不得~”恶魔的手指轻轻抚上他的胸膛，柔声说，“我看你那天捅我那刀的眼神，我就知道你舍不得……你不是心软，就是心痛——心脏不够冷硬你也干不了什么大事，Kid……”

尼禄再次僵住。  
“可怜的孩子，你不适合做这种凶狠、可怕的表情，你也不适合做这种残酷肮脏的工作……”恶魔贴着他的胸膛，用那性感诱人的气音轻轻低语，这声音小得能保证周遭任何一个窃听者竖起耳朵都听不到，却恰好能让他听见，“我曾经见过真正狠心决绝的恶魔该是什么样子……你离他差得太远了。”  
他在做什么？  
他被恶魔的私语蛊惑了吗？  
为什么他不知不觉地伸出了手，把那亦人亦恶魔的男人缓缓抱入怀中？


	4. Somewhere in Time（4）

五

尼禄的生命陷落在一滩沼泽泥泞里。他眼睁睁看着自己堕入深潭，越是挣扎，沉得越快，索性就随波逐流。  
明天有何打算？他们未来怎样？他不愿想。  
自己是谁？他为了什么而来？他想要什么？他早已遗忘。

“尼禄，你最近的气色看起来好多了。”姬莉叶看着他，抚摸着他柔软的发，“以前你总是愁眉不展，看着心事重重的。现在是不是想开了什么？”  
他点点头。  
有一点很奇怪——他如今夜夜都和那恶魔厮混，本以为自己会像那些Cult电影里那样，变成一个被美色和肉欲掏空、榨干的皮囊，整个人渐渐被恶魔吸走精气变成一副骷髅架子，这么几天他都没有怎么照镜子。然而偶尔瞧瞧自己的模样，意外的是居然气血充足，看起来精气神比他从前任何时刻都要充足。甚至他有点错觉自己更加挺拔了，高大了，脸上也因为近来的某些秘密而多了几分成熟少了几分稚气。  
每次他和那恶魔相拥纠缠的时候，就是一天中最放纵最疯狂的时候。  
当一个人如果能把一切烦恼愁绪都抛开的话，自然而然会轻松一些，压抑和不快也会不翼而飞——哪怕那只是暂时的。

卖花的车子匝匝行过，他眼角瞟见那盛放的向日葵，金黄灿烂，与这午后的阳光交相辉映，极是好看。  
他忽然想到这种花或许和那男人也很相配，那么灿烂热烈，只要是看着他的每一天，仿佛心中总有骄阳。  
可是，他又怎能给恶魔献花呢？

他坐在古街的长椅上，看着孩子们跑过街角巷道，看着恋人们在喷泉下手挽手漫步流连，看着趴墙的藤蔓上美丽的蔷薇花……Fortuna每一天都不乏欢声笑语，一街一巷都风情迷人，可他现在满心满脑子都是那个男人。一天二十四小时飞逝如电，仿佛只有与那男人相拥的那短暂的时光才会缓慢而真实地停驻在他身上。

他知道这是成瘾了，他知道自己在越陷越深……但是此刻他感觉很好很快乐，好得简直不能再好，享受着从未有过的快乐和满足——至少，肉体上确实如此。  
那男人妖冶动人的美色已经占据了他的全部，梦里梦外都是他。他不在他怀里的时候，他发疯似的想着他，他在他身下的时候，他就拼命要他，哪怕明知那妖冶明艳的容颜和销魂蚀骨的肉体是这世间最危险的诱惑，明知时时刻刻的纠缠欢爱是渐渐渗入骨肉的腐毒——他的灵魂早已被恶魔侵蚀，他的身心早已陷落，反正一样罪孽也是背，百般罪名还是背，早晚他都是要下地狱的命，何必再去挣扎做无谓的反抗？

但尽管深知自己已经病入膏肓，他对着那男人的时候依然摆着压人一头的架势——他把那男的狠狠按在柔软深厚的羽绒枕头里，捂住他的脸，不让他媚态迷人的脸被教皇那波人瞧见，不让他带着柔软沙哑的低吟给任何除了他以外的人听到。  
“你很享受这个，嗯？”有天他又愤怒又无奈地瞧见但丁在被他抽了十几耳光又被他毫无怜悯之心地抽插上百次之后居然还笑得出来，就捏住那男的下巴问他，“你难道天生喜欢这个？喜欢别人打你，虐你，嗯？”  
但丁在不停地笑，笑得几乎断了气。好容易止住了笑声，才从枕间翻过头来瞧着他：“我又不是第一次被人这么搞……你以为我是你吗？纯情的小处男？”  
尼禄已经和他相处了十几天，不会那么容易被激怒了，反而是心平气和地问道：“哦？第一个对你施虐的人是谁？”  
“是我哥哥……”但丁眨了眨眼，“他那时候年纪和你差不多大，但他那时候行径之残忍冷酷，连纯恶魔都自愧不如……”  
“……”尼禄板着脸，看着他，“原来你们一家子都是变态。”  
“是啊~什么叫做‘不是一家人，不进一家门’？”男人戴着手铐的双手轻烃抬起，环住了他的脖子，把他勾到自己身上来，“Kid~你以为，往我脸上甩几耳光，在我身上扎一刀，就能折磨得我要死要活？我告诉你，真正扎在我心口的刀子……可不止轻描淡写的一刀。”  
“……”

“我年轻时候呢，热爱赌博，我经常输，输掉我拿命换来的赏金，输掉我好容易攒钱买来的华丽衣裳，还输掉了我刚把来没一天的妹子……直到最后，我连我自己都输掉了——那天和我对赌的人，恰好是我哥。  
那时候他对我说——你输了，你要听我差遣，任我摆布。  
我说，好。  
反正本来我也不在乎我这条烂命，因为我通常怎么摆布都无所谓，想死也死不了。

然后他把我的双手双脚锁起来，拴在床头床脚，并且命令我说不许挣开。  
那时候我还很年轻，没有现在这个力气……挣开锁链的难度就像现在被注射了圣水的我要挣开这附了魔的手铐一样艰难。  
他就那么锁死了我，跟我做，一边做一边拿刀在我身上刻满他的名字……我年轻时候可没现在这么皮糙肉厚，他一刀下去可是实实在在的，刻一刀我就忍不住叫一声……

第二天起来我浑身都疼，嗓子都哑了连说话都不能发声。虽然恶魔的血脉能够让我愈合的速度远超常人，但是那一身密密麻麻深深浅浅的伤口我恢复了整整三天。”

“第一次的话，是很痛的吧？”尼禄冷不丁问道。  
但丁一愣，忽然转过头又把脸埋在枕间吃吃笑个不停。  
“真是有爱心的小子，没有……不是你想的那回事——”但丁笑道，“第一次他还算温柔，也很冷酷，他知道怎么控制快感和痛感的程度。落在我身上的刀痕很深、很痛，血流不断，可是他给我带来的感觉却又很愉悦刺激，让我想要更多——可是每次我想要的时候，他就会毫不留情地刺我一刀。”  
“看来他真对你胃口。”尼禄冷冷地说。

但丁还是在笑：“我的伤还没好，他来我这里……依然还是和从前一样的玩法，于是我身上旧伤未好，又添新伤。  
但是我年轻的时候也不怎么怕痛，反而觉得这种玩法有点儿意思。那家伙冷酷又温柔得不可思议，冰冷粗暴的动作里似乎又隐约有些挑逗的意味。我那时候不懂……只觉得这人好厉害，跟他玩儿很刺激。  
后来忽然有天，他不找我了，我以为他是忙他的工作——那时候我和他干的同一行，但他的业务总比我经营得好得多。  
有天我去看他……我发现他的住处有另外的两个人——那两人干着和我与他之间差不多的事儿，我怀疑他是不是也参与其中……虽然那时候他衣冠整齐地站在一边静静观赏，但我觉得他那是故意在装给我看，我如果晚来十分钟，说不定他已经和那两个贱人滚到床上了。  
我问他是不是另结新欢。如果说是，我可以马上掉头就走，分开以后咱们都各自不提。我也一定会忘掉之前的事，今后也会过得很开心。  
他看起来态度还是和以前一样冷淡，但是不知为何我总觉得他有些恼火的意味。  
他说我欠他的已经还清了。  
他说我可以滚了。”

但丁忽然沉默了，许久之后，他才缓缓说：“我看见他拿起刀鞘，狠狠抽了一下他面前那人的身子，那鬼东西鬼叫呻吟起来，爬到他脚下去——去抱他的腿，结果却给他踩了脸。那家伙还叫得分外高亢……我气得浑身发抖，我说不清自己为什么生气……可能那两男的长得不好看让我恶心，觉得他挑那样的人玩儿是对我的水平的侮辱；可能我不喜欢他把对我那套的方式去对别人；可能我……我只愿我的一切都是他的，所有的痛感、所有的快感都是他所给予。我再也不愿他把施加于我的那套施加他人——哪怕是施虐我也会嫉妒！”

尼禄心里“咯噔”一下，已经隐约感觉到了多年前的那位兄长……恐怕是调教界的个中高手。隔着这十几年的时光，他都感觉得到那人在阴森幽暗处盯着但丁时候阴骘可怕的眼神。  
“我忽然疯了一样冲上去，抱住他，抓住他的手——我不许他再这样下去，我说你想要我，我把我自己全都给你，你要打我、伤我都无所谓——请只给我一人！我任你摆布！永远都是！”  
“是的，kid……你如此聪明……你应该看得出来这只是兄长他欲擒故纵的一个陷阱……但是我年轻时没什么脑子，我唯一能想的、唯一想要的——只有一件事，一个人——那就是他。为此付出再多的代价也在所不惜。”

“你们什么时候分的手？”尼禄隐约记得斯巴达双子的传说，传闻中恶魔双子不和，各自为战，很早的时候弟弟就与兄长撕破脸厮杀了。  
“分手嘛……很快。我扑倒在我兄长脚下之后没多久——我发现他的兴趣全在怎样折磨我，让我臣服他脚下时，我那天生的反叛之心就开始蠢蠢欲动。只是为了留住他，我不得不忍着。对他的依恋、他给予的痛觉……无形之间成了瘾，竟然连同爱欲一起纠缠不分，难戒难断。可是他对我的施虐折磨开始升级，让我给他舔鞋、让我在他面前自渎这些都不算什么……他竟然要我在他面前和别人上床——我第一次开始问他——为什么？  
不为什么——他冷冷回答。  
这是命令，你最好听从。我想怎么摆布你就怎么摆布你——你是我的物件，物件是不该有自己的意识的。

我不明白……也很困惑，但是照他所说的做了……他一直在旁边坐着看着，跟在剧院看戏似的。我在心烦意乱的时候无意间抬头发现他的目光，竟然带着强烈的憎恨和鄙夷！一瞬间我心头发凉，好像明白了什么。  
‘你跟个最便宜下贱的妓女一样在迎合嫖客。’他冷淡地说，神色还是和从前一般看不出喜怒，“干得不错，你今天很听话。”  
我默不作声地坐起来，已经越来越清醒了：‘你看得很过瘾吗？很满意？’  
‘不能更满意了。’他说。

‘真是够了！’我暴躁起来，忽然站起身，‘你真是太可恨了，吉尔维——你以为把我远远推走，把我这样捉弄，你就能证明你不在乎我？！你以为，你一旦不理我，我就会寂寞得要命，抱住你的腿求你，求你回来，可怜可怜我，抽打我……才不是那样！我容忍你伤我、虐我、对我口出恶言，只是因为我爱你！所以这种程度的小游戏对我而言无伤——’  
‘说‘爱’也太蠢了，’我哥哥当时说，‘更何况你这种没脑子的蠢货根本就什么都不懂。’  
‘不懂的人是你！你明明也喜欢我的！可是你偏偏要压制住自己的心，明明你和我在一起的时候很快乐，你在床上时候的反应又骗不了人——所以你才——’  
‘这种事，无论和谁做都可以很快乐，与你又无关。’他冷冰冰地回绝我。  
‘撒谎！你在乎我，所以你才会憎恨我，你知道你爱上了我，所以你才不顾一切想远离我，因为你不能容忍自己爱上一个你原本看都看不上的人！所以你才会这样对我……这样作践我就能让你有足够的底气把我踩在脚底——一直自己骗自己说你是在玩弄我！其实你跟我一样糟！你早已对我动情——从什么时候起你自己知道，也许是咱们在鲍比酒吧见面的第一天，也许是咱们在约炮之后……你和那两基佬演戏骗我那会儿我没明白，现在我可全明白了——’  
他简直怒不可遏，浑身上下都散发着冷冰冰的怒气。

但是破天荒地头一遭，他没有对我动手。好像这也是我们唯一一次吵架没有动手的情况。

‘那就走着瞧吧，’他理了理自己的衣领，优雅地对我一鞠躬，‘看看到底是谁……输给了谁。’

临走前他傲慢地看着我：‘我会被感情俘虏？简直太可笑了——这种话从你这种蠢头蠢脑的人嘴里说出来，简直是侮辱。’

好像是为了证明他所说的话似的，所有人都被他杀了——所有知道我和他的故事的人，所有见过他和我的朋友……接二连三地死，他把他来人界之后认识的一切人类都赶尽杀绝，仿佛这样才能证明自己是个纯粹的恶魔一般。  
最后他还想杀我……

但是他没能成功。从来都没有。  
他这一生都在竭尽全力证明自己是一个无懈可击的强者，没有弱点，没有软肋，但在我面前，他却屡屡败下阵来……

我胞兄与我的实力不相上下，只是每次决斗之时，他从来都做不到像我这般坦然面对自己的内心，无论是痛，是伤，还是爱……所以，越是他想逃躲、想要忘记的事，就越是要把他死死缠上，成了他难以克制的心魔，宛如梦魇、宛如诅咒，总在生死攸关的时刻，拖累了他决胜的步伐。”

“你当了他多久的奴隶？”尼禄问，一开口就惊觉自己声音沙哑得不行，嗓子紧得发疼。  
“很久……到今天为止，我都是。”但丁苦笑一声。

“我怎么感觉你兄长受伤更深一点？”尼禄缓缓说，“当然，我觉得他是个笨蛋。”  
“你会这样讲，说明你心里在悄悄同情他……明明受虐最多的人是我，活着剩下来的那一个也是我……怎么你却更可怜他？”但丁疲惫地蜷缩在他怀里，低低地说，“是不是那个自负、傲慢又残忍冷血的恶魔，引起了你血脉里某些潜藏的共鸣？”


End file.
